jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Werft
Werften sind Gebäude oder Orbitalstationen, deren Zweck es ist, Schiffe für diverse Organisationen der Galaxis herzustellen. Viele Werften spezialisieren sich auf bestimmte Schiffstypen – von Sternzerstörern der ''Imperium''-Klasse bis hin zu kleineren Transportern oder Kreuzern. Die wohl bekanntesten Werften sind die Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften und die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, wobei sich allerdings längst nicht alle Werften bloß auf den Schiffbau konzentrieren. Jedoch werden die meisten Fahrzeuge eher in Fabriken am Boden gebaut. Werften hielten sich über die komplette galaktische Geschichte, denn es herrschte immer irgendwo Krieg, für den man Maschinen brauchte, um ihn zu gewinnen. Tatsächlich bestehen nicht alle Werften aus leblosem Metall, genauso wenig, wie alle Werften ihre Fahrzeuge aus eben solchem herstellen. Im Jahre 25 VSY brachen Alien-Invasoren in der bekannten Galaxis aus, die sogenannten Yuuzhan Vong, deren Schiffe allesamt aus lebenden Organismen bestehen. Ihre Schiffe wurden nicht in metallenen Werften hergestellt, sondern auf Plantagen gezüchtet.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die schwarze Flut Geschichte Werften waren verständlicherweise über die gesamte galaktische Geschichte über wichtige und genutzte Gebäude, denn es herrschte immer irgendwo Krieg, für den man Maschinen brauchte, um ihn zu gewinnen. In der gesamten Galaxis verstreut gab es auf den verschiedensten Planeten Werften. Wie es bei aller Technologie üblich war, entwickelten auch die Werften, die in der bekannten Galaxis arbeiteten, meist nur dem Standard entsprechende Schiffe, doch die Technologie wurde Jahr für Jahr verbessert. Viele Werften von abgelegenen Planeten bauten jedoch auch häufig Schiffe auf technologisch niedrigem Standard, wenn sie keinen Zugriff auf die Pläne der bekannteren Organisationen hatten. Während der Klonkriege, die um 22 VSY mit der Schlacht von Geonosis entbrannten, wurden massenhaft Kriegs- und Schlachtschiffe benötigt, sowohl von der Galaktischen Republik als auch der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die allesamt von diversen Werften hergestellt wurden. Die Produktion dieser Werften erfasste ein breites Spektrum. Nach der Einführung des neuen sogenannten "Anaxes War College System" wurden tausende Schiffe von unterschiedlichsten Größen hergestellt, darunter Korvetten, Fregatten, Kreuzer, schwere Kreuzer, die immens langen Sternzerstörer, die noch längeren Schlachtkreuzer und die mächtigen Dreadnaughts. Doch auch als der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine 19 NSY offenbarte, dass er tatsächlich der gesuchte Dunkle Lord der Sith war , durch die Order 66 neunundneunzig Prozent der Jedi auslöschte Verlustbericht – Order 66 und die Republik ins Erste Galaktische Imperium umstrukturierte, waren Kriegsschiffe dringend von Nöten. Dies bedeutete mehr Arbeit für die Werften. Im Jahre 4 NSY, kurz vor der Schlacht von Endor, gab es neben Hunderten kleinen und eher relativ unbedeutenden Werften rund 67 wichtige Werften. 31 von ihnen unterstützten und arbeiteten ausschließlich für das Imperium, 30 von ihnen waren Werften für Zivilschiffe und lediglich sechs Werften weigerten sich, das Imperium zu unterstützen und produzierten ausschließlich für die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik oder gar zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung. Von diesen 67 Werften produzierten 27 Werften Schiffe der ''Imperium''-Klasse, 22 produzierten Kreuzer. 18 Werften stellten beide Schiffsmodelle her. [[Datei:Katana flotte.jpg|miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Katana-Flotte.]] Je nach Werft entwickelten manche Werften ganze Flotten an mächtigsten Kriegsschiffen. Es gab unter anderem die aus zweihundert Dreadnaughts bestehende ''Katana''-Flotte, die sich Großadmiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo 9 NSY aneignete, um damit Coruscant anzugreifen.Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando Außerdem gab es die sogenannte Schwarze Flotte, die von durch das Imperium versklavten Yevethanern in den Raumschiffswerften im Koornacht-Sternhaufen hergestellt, und anschließend von den Yevethanern selbst benutzt wurde, um gegen die Neue Republik in den Krieg zu ziehen.Die schwarze Flotte – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Im Jahre 25 NSY wurde die bekannte Galaxis von den Yuuzhan Vong gestürmt, einer Alien-Spezies aus einer unbekannten Galaxis. Das besondere an diesen Yuuzhan Vong war, dass all ihre "Technologie" aus organischem und somit lebendigem Material bestand. Die Yuuzhan Vong pflanzten ihre Schiffe sozusagen in besonderen Werften an und ließen sie dort wachsen. Es gab unter anderem die Yuuzhan-Vong-Werften auf Belkadan, wo sie die gefährlichen Korallenskipper wachsen ließen , und auch bei Bilbringi formten sie nach ihrem Angriff auf den Planeten die alten Werften so um, dass sie dort ihre eigenen Schiffe anbauen konnten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Prophezeiung Nutzen und Zweck Werften wurden dazu benötigt, um Schiffe und gegebenenfalls auch Fahrzeuge oder Raumstationen zu bauen. Je größer eine Werft war und je mehr Arbeiter sie verfügte, umso höher war bekanntlich die Produktionsrate. Das führte unter anderem auch dazu, dass unter anderem die Mon-Calamari-Werften Legacy – Unbezwingbar und die Kuat-Werften so weit ausgebaut wurden, dass sie jeweils den kompletten Planeten umschlossen. Die Schiffe in solch großen Werften lagen in den Raumdocks der Werften und wurden dort gebaut. Manche Werften befanden sich allerdings auch auf dem Planeten selbst. Solche Werften waren meist mit großen Hangars ausgestattet, in denen die Schiffe gebaut wurden und auch starten oder landen konnten. Die meisten Werften produzierten Raumschiffe, doch es gab Werften, die auch Fahrzeuge herstellten. Bekannte Werften miniatur|rechts|180px|Rendili-Werften. miniatur|rechts|180px|QQM-Werften. miniatur|rechts|180px|Mon-Cal-Werften. miniatur|rechts|180px|Kuat-Werften. miniatur|rechts|180px|In den Kuat-Werften werden neue Designs entworfen. miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Kuat-Werften umringen den kompletten Planeten. miniatur|rechts|180px|Ebenso umringen die Mon-Cal-Werften 137 NSY den kompletten Planeten. miniatur|rechts|180px|Koornacht-Werften *Abhean-Schiffswerften *Alland-Schiffswerften *Allanteen-Schiffswerften *Alui-Schiffswerften *Anaxes-Werften *Axum-Schiffswerften *Bacrana-Schiffswerften *Bestine-Schiffswerften *Bilbringi-Raumschiffswerften *Bonadan-Raumschiffswerfen *Bormus-Schiffswerften *Botajef-Schiffswerften *Bothawui-Raumschiffswerften *Byblos-Triebwerkswerften *Byss-Schiffswerften *Chardaanische Schiffswerften *Centares-Schiffswerften *CIG Orbital 7 Millennium Falke – 3-D-Modell und Buch *Contruum-Werft *Corellianische-Raumschiffswerften *Coruscant-Raumschiffswerften *Csilla-Raumschiffswerften *Cygnus Raumwerften *Dathomir-Schiffswerften *Donnerwerft The Old Republic *Duro-Schiffswerften *Eriadu-Werften *Filve-Schiffswerften *Foerost-Schiffswerften *Fondorianische Raumschiffswerften *Golden Nyss Schiffswerften *Gwori Revolutionary Industries The Clone Wars – Dem Untergang geweiht *Werften von Gravlex Med The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Species *Gwori-Schiffswerften *Gyndinische Schiffswerften *Hakassi-Schiffswerften *Hapanische Raumschiffswerften *Werften von Hast *Jaemus-Schiffswerften *Keltos-Schiffswerften *Kemla-Schiffswerften *Raumschiffswerften von Kesh Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Omen *Khar-Shian-Raumschiffswerften *Lantillies-Schiffswerften *Lianna-Raumschiffswerften *Raumschiffswerften im Koornacht-Sternhaufen *Kuat-Triebwerkswerften *Mandalorianische Raumschiffswerften *Marleyvane-Schiffswerften *Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften *Myomar-Schiffswerften *TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte bei Nar Shaddaa The Force Unleashed *Nessem-Schiffswerften *Nirauan-Schiffswerften *Ord-Trasi-Schiffswerften *Oriolanis-Schiffswerften *Patriim-Schiffswerften *Peg-Shar-Schiffswerften *Pendari-Schiffswerften *QOM-Raumschiffswerften *Rancor-Basis X-Wing – Operation Eiserne Faust *Rasterous-Schiffswerften *Raxus-Schiffswerften *Rendilische Raumschiffswerften *Rigovia-Schiffswerften *Rintonne-Schiffswerften *Roche-Schiffswerften *Rothana-Schwerindustrie *Raumschiffswerften im Ryyn-Nebel *Serenno-Schiffswerften *Sluis-Van-Raumwerften *Sluis-Werft *Sternenschmiede *Sullust-Schiffswerften *Surron-Schiffswerften *Tallaan-Schiffswerften *Tantive-Schiffswerften *Thanos-Schiffswerften *Tomark-Schiffswerften *Traval-Pacor-Schiffswerften *Ubrikkianische Werften *Wayland-Werften *Werften von Yaga Minor *Zonama-Sekot-Werften Planet der Verräter *Yuuzhan-Vong-Werften auf Belkadan Hinter den Kulissen Werften gibt es tatsächlich. Eine Werft (alt-niederl./friesl.: Der am Wasser baut, auch: Warft) ist ein Betrieb zum Bau und zur Reparatur von Booten und Schiffen. Quellen * *''Planet der Verräter'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''X-Wing'' – Operation Eiserne Faust *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Legacy'' – Unbezwingbar *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * *''The Old Republic'' * *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' *''Millennium Falke – 3-D-Modell und Buch'' *''The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Species'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Shipyard es:Astillero ! Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Rüstungsunternehmen Kategorie:Schiffbauunternehmen Kategorie:Legends